Meet Team VRDN (Viridian)
by MaverickHunter13
Summary: A quick 4-part series introducing readers to a team of OC's known as Team VRDN.
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Team VRDN (Viridian)**

 **Part I: Violet Lupin**

Age: 19

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 121 lbs.

Skin tone: Fair

Gender: Female

Build: Slender, yet muscular. C-cup.

Species: Faunus (Wolf type, has ears and tail)

Hair Length: Long, reaches mid-back

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Violet

Distinguishing Facial Features: Purple three-stripe, vertical tattoo above/below right eye

Attire: Purple and White battle kimono with cherry blossom print. White tabi w/ straw sandles. Sode shoulder armor and Ashigaru gauntlets.

Weapon: "Ookamitsume (wolf claw)"—Ninja Teko-kagi that retract into the gauntlets to reveal gun ports.

Semblance: "Umbra." Violet is able to manipulate her Aura to generate a field around her body that allows her to bend light rays in such a way as to render her invisible to the eye, however she can still be discovered by most radar and infrared tracking systems.

Inspired by: Setsuka ( _Soul Calibur_ video game series)

Bio: Born and raised in the kingdom of Mistral, Violet comes a family of talented performers with a rich history in the theater. Her father is noted stage actor Bleu-Pierre Lupin, whose family had originally migrated from Atlas to Mistral many years earlier due to the latter kingdom's reputation for being the artistic hub of Remnant. Meanwhile, Violet's mother is the award-winning playwright Ganetto Lupin (maiden name Yamada), who first met Bleu-Pierre when he starred in a production of her play _Letters from a Young Warrior_ , which tells the story of a young Faunus man fighting in the Great War and how he stays close to his family with the letters he writes to them from the battlefield.

Because of this artistic background, many thought that Violet was destined to follow in her family's footsteps and become an actress, so it came as no small surprise when at the young age of 4 she stood up in the middle of a family reunion and loudly declared that one day she would be a huntress. By age 17 she had graduated from the Sanctum Combat Prep School and was soon enrolled in Haven Academy. During initiation she met her partner Rusty Faraday and was almost instantly impressed by the young Gunslinger's coolness under pressure and impeccable marksmanship. After the initiation trials were complete the two were joined by Darius Gray and Nike Patroklos and became Team VRDN (Viridian), with Violet being named team leader.

During the Fall of Beacon Team VRDN was in the wilds on an extermination mission, and did not know of what had happened until after they had returned. Not long after, they began to notice peculiar changes in the behavior of Headmaster Lionheart and Violet was soon convinced that the team needed to investigate these changes and the reason that three students sent to the Vytal Festival (Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald) had gone missing. Because of the findings of this investigation they were able to learn of Cinder's deception that had gotten the three into the school in the first place, and when they caught wind of Salem's plans they were able to quickly call the Mistral Guard reinforcements that aided in the Battle for Haven. While they have yet met Team RWBY or Team JNR just yet, as Qrow announces that a trip to Atlas is in short order that is soon to change…


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet Team VRDN (Viridian)**

 **Part II: Rusty Faraday**

Age: 19

Height: 6' 4"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Skin tone: Was fair, has become tan due to frequent sun exposure

Gender: Male

Build: Wiry, with lean muscles

Species: Human

Hair Length: Medium-short

Hair Color: Orange-red

Eye Color: Cobalt Blue

Distinguishing Facial Features: Light facial hair stubble, horizontal scar under left eye

Attire: Cream button-up shirt, Brown cargo pants, Black engineer boots, Brown leather vest, Dark Crimson leather duster jacket, Black leather gunbelt (two holsters)

Weapon: "Veritas & Aequitas (Truth & Justice)"—twin revolvers with knife-blade bayonets attached to the bottom of the barrels.

Semblance: "Dead-eye." Rusty is able to use Aura to enhance his vision to superhuman levels. This allows him to have near-infallible accuracy with his weapons and also grant him temporary side-effects, such as telescopic or night vision.

Inspired by: Cuthbert Allgood (Stephen King's _The Dark Tower_ series of novels)

Bio: Born in the lawless desert of Vacuo, Rusty sees before him a high doom, for his family is one of the oldest in the recorded history of Remnant and for the countless centuries it has been the duty and destiny of the Faradays to help safeguard the world by being Huntsmen and Huntresses. Fighting first with the sword, then the gun, the Faraday family has been one of major groups of peace-keeping warriors within the crime-ridden walls of Vacuo ever since the kingdom was founded. Rusty's father was Malachi "Red-hand" Faraday (so named for the fact that his left hand was permanently turned the color after being burned by a crystal of Fire Dust as a boy). His mother is bar owner Scarlet Faraday (maiden name Hayes), a no-nonsense woman who is well-known to the barflies of Vacuo for two reasons: Plentiful drinks, and a strict zero-tolerance policy regarding trouble-makers in her place.

Almost as soon as Rusty could walk and talk his father began teaching him in the Faraday tradition of passing down the Way of the Gun from one generation to the next, as it was taught to him by his father and his father before that. Because of this, Rusty is one of the few Huntsmen/Huntresses-in-training who never attended a combat prep school and who instead learned their trade from the older format of master-and-apprentice style instruction. By age 17 his father had deemed him ready attend Shade Academy after he had bested him the Faraday family's traditional test of manhood: one-on-one unarmed combat against one's master. Sadly, the night after Rusty passed his test two unknown assailants broke into the Faraday's home, stole Malachi's weapons and then murdered him in his sleep. The only reason why they didn't also kill Scarlet and Rusty was that they has been closing up the bar for the night and were not at home when the break-in occurred.

When Rusty saw that his father had been murdered he swore vengeance and after he made sure his mother was cared for by the family he left Vacuo and began to track the thieves across Remnant. The trail led to Mistral and Haven Academy, where it mysteriously went cold. Because of this Rusty chose to enroll in Haven to try to pick up the trail again. After passing an enrollment test (due to not having attended a combat prep school) he went through the initiation trials and there he met his partner Violet Lupin and after the trials they, along with Darius Gray and Nike Patroklos formed Team VRDN. Even after having suffered tragedy, Rusty remains a source of humor for everyone around him with his mastery of jokes, riddles, and sarcasm. He will need these skills just as much as his guns in the trying days ahead as his team prepares to leave with heroes of Teams RWBY and JNR for Atlas…


	3. Chapter 3

**Meet Team VRDN (Viridian)**

 **Part III: Darius Gray**

Age: 18

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 144 lbs.

Skin tone: Dark Brown

Gender: Male

Build: Lean muscle

Species: Human

Hair Length: Short

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Distinguishing Facial Features: Short goatee

Attire: Three-piece gray suit, with a gray top hat.

Weapon: "Dandyman"-Cane/sword, cane shaft doubles as sword scabbard.

Semblance: "Quicksilver." Darius is able to use his Aura to briefly stop time around him, which allows him to evade attacks and set-up counterattacks. However, it puts a huge drain on his Aura and because the effects only last for about 3 seconds of real time he must use it sparingly.

Inspired by: (Dorian Grey, _The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_ )

Bio: The son of wealthy Atlas merchants Daniel and Marlene Gray of Gray Industries (a leading producer of innovative Dust-powered appliances and subsidiary of the SDC), young Darius always found economics to be dull and rather than go to business school he decided that would follow the example of his eccentric uncle Col. Theodore Reginald Belding III and become a soldier in the Atlas Army. During basic training he was found to have abilities better suited for a Specialist than a common grunt and was therefore recommended to Gen. Ironwood for additional training. Unfortunately the General was able to add Darius to his roster of students and instead offered to write him a letter of recommendation to any of the other 3 Huntsman Academies, of which Darius chose Haven in Mistral.

Due to chivalrous beliefs of his uncle rubbing off onto him, Darius decided that firearms were the tools of cowards and that his weapon would be melee-capable only. When he first arrived at Haven this earned him a few odd looks from the other students and when he and his initiation partner Nike Patroklos became part of team VRDN he frequently butted heads with the young Gunslinger Rusty Faraday due to their differing philosophies regarding combat. However, the two young men have grown to respect each other as teammate and have almost, but not quite become friends. With the Battle for Haven over, Darius awaits to see what his team leader Violet Lupin decides is their next move, but perhaps following the distinguished(?) hero Qrow Branwin back to Atlas wouldn't be such a bad idea. At least it would give him a chance to see how his parents and Uncle Theodore are doing…


	4. Chapter 4

**Meet Team VRDN (Viridian)**

 **Part IV: Nike Patroklos**

Age: 19

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Skin tone: Tan

Gender: Female

Build: Average, C-cup

Species: Human

Hair Length: Long, Shoulder-length

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Distinguishing Facial Features: None

Attire: Greek/Corinthian armor that is Blue with Gold trim

Weapon: "Rygar"—Shield with razor sharp edge, and is attached to a retractable cable for ranged melee attacks. It also features a small-caliber machine gun that can be deployed from the center of the shield.

Semblance: "Gravitron." With her Aura Nike is able to generate controlled gravimetric fields around her with a maximum effective radius of approximately 3 feet in any direction. These fields give Nike full gravitational control within their sphere of influence, meaning she could make herself light enough to glide and float or make her opponent so heavy that they collapse under their own weight.

Inspired by: Wonder Woman ( _Wonder Woman_ ) and King Leonidas ( _300_ )

Bio: A no-nonsense young woman from Mistral, Nike has always been a competitive girl and when she first watched the Vytal Festival Tournament at the age of 10 she decided to begin training as a Huntress as she saw it as the ultimate athletic challenge. Her parents (café-owner and entrepreneur Orion Patroklos and his wife Artemis) soon enrolled her in Sanctum where she first met her longtime friend (and now teammate) Violet Lupin. In her second year she also encountered prodigy Pyrrha Nikos and soon a rivalry developed, though Pyrrha, being good-natured as she was never really thought of it as a rivalry, more like especially spirited competition between two skilled fighters.

Upon graduating from Sanctum, Nike quickly moved on the Haven with Violet, and though they did not become partners during initiation they were able to be placed on the same team together. Nike's first impression of her partner Darius Gray was that of a true gentleman, but one that suffered a bit from trying a little too hard to win her affection through acts of chivalry. As for the young Gunslinger Rusty Faraday, she considers him an amusing, good-natured jokester with considerable talent as a fighter to offset his jovial personality.

After the Fall of Beacon, Nike was shocked to find that her friend and rival Pyrrha Nikos had been killed in action and that the ones responsible had been under the noses of the Haven faculty for who-knows-how-long. After aiding during the Battle for Haven, Nike awaits the decision of her friend and team leader Violet as to what their next course of action should be. Do they stay to help with repairs? Or do they join the heroes of Teams RWBY and JNR on the road to Atlas? Only time will tell…


End file.
